Together Again (Re-Post)
by Twi-chick34
Summary: Cecil is a prince of Angapolis and a protector and server of the muses. The muses show him his past and he sets off on a journey to find the woman from his past and dreams, Haruka. After they meet much comedy and romance ensues. What consequences or miracles will befall them? (Reposted with more detail. Rated M incase of possible future mature content)
1. Chapter 1

**Together Again (Re-Post)**

 **Disclaimer: Now, I just want to let everyone know that my disclaimers are only posted on the first chapter, but the disclaimer is meant for the whole story. I do not own Uta no Prince Sama or any of its characters. They all belong to their rightful creators! Now, please enjoy and comment to let me know what you think :)**

 **Note: I decided to just redo this story because the first version, I feel is missing detail and was moving too quickly. So, I hope that you will like this story and it's contents!**

* * *

Cecil's POV

Voices, soft like angels slowed around me. It was the voice of the muses. Their voices were soft, free of worry, and gentler than anything I've ever heard. It was as if it had been yesterday.

Here the muse goddess and her fellow muses showed me a past, my past.

I'm Cecil Aijima, prince of Angapolis and servant of the muse goddesses. My family had made it our daily duty to pray to our goddesses. Especially when I became cursed, stuck in the form of the cat. My family urged me to beg for the removal of the curse, but I had a destiny to fulfill.

"Cecil, Prince of Agnapolis, you have been handsomely faithful towards us and in return we want to reward you... your past." Those words had been whispered to my very soul as the muses surrounded me in their firefly form, enveloping me in their most sacred of dances. It wasn't long before I began to feel woozy. There was a warmth passing through my entire body as I watched myself being transported back in time.

I stood in my doorway at my family's castle, as I watched days and nights fly by, the speed almost nauseating. Eventually, the time portal ceased it power and I found myself in the long since past, standing as an invisible bystander on a large balcony. Before seeing anything else, I found a beautiful woman.

From the looks of it where I had been transported to was way in the past, when the world was run by royalties and when the land had much more life within it. The trees around the balcony were in full bloom and the night was at its best hour, the sky sprinkled with thousands of twinkling stars.

Despite the stars beauty, it hadn't been the stars that had caught my attention, it was Haruka.

"Her name then was Shina Kiku. You and this woman have been fated together by the stars now, in the future, and many more times in all of your past lives. She is your match in every way, shape, and form." I smiled as I watched, soon seeing my past. Haruka was wearing a dress that made her shine in the moonlight.

The dress was royal blue and had one shoulder strap. The dress had been encrusted with golden crystals that had been delicately, but strategically placed around the back of her waist, assuming that the crystals also came around the front of the dress as well. Her hair was up in an elegant updo, with a Kanzashi hair ornament, crafted with colored glass and gems to create flowers, in her hair.

I smiled as I watched my past self move behind her. I was wearing a white and green princely uniform. Perhaps I was a prince then as well? Behind me there appeared to be a dance, a ball. "Hello, Queen Kiku." My past self said, his voice like liquid velvet, as he wrapped his arms around her body, his hair a mocha waterfall down his waist, the moon shining off of it.

"Hello, King Hirokage. The stars radiant shine is so beautiful tonight, don't you think?" My past self nodded, smiling happily as he lovingly wrapped his arms around her tighter, also pressing his lips to the crown of her head. He found that in return he had won a blush from the beautiful woman.

She was so radiant and breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair was an astonishing orange, all the way down to her back and her eyes were the richest shade of gold.

"Yes, my love. It's so much more beautiful than anyone could imagine, but... I know something that is far more beautiful." Kiku cocked her head to the side, resting it in the nape of my past self's neck while looking up at him. "You are far more beautiful than any star I have ever seen my princess." Kiku blushed again, a radiant white smile showing on her face. My past self leaned downwards and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his naked neck.

"Her name now is Nanami Haruka. She is your fated love. The one meant for you. Your curse has been cured Cecil. Her music has set you free. Go to her."

At that moment I was then pulled away from my past and placed back into the present. Though I was in my present cat body, the muses had allowed me to be human in my dream when I talked with the beautiful Haruka. It was there that I told her that I would meet her soon, how her music could save me.

Though I had completed my task, I knew it would be awhile before I would hear her song. I knew I was already missing her, her personality, her mind, her soul, her body, her everything. It was months later before I was able to hear anything remotely close to what could be Haruka's song. I perked up my ears when the wonderful music hit my ears, lulling me into happiness.

It was her song, Maji Love 1000%. When the group had finished singing, I freaked. Not only was it so amazing, but also at the same time all of the muses began to surround and enveloped me once again in their amazing light. It took me a moment to really realize what was happening. Slowly I began to feel my body warming up as I watched myself becoming human once again.

"Prince Cecil, her music, her melody have saved you. You are free." My eyes widened and I smiled.

"I'm free?!" I asked in excitement and the giggle of the muses had confirmed it.

"Yes, you are now free of your cursed prison, now, go and find the girl." The muses cheered me on in a proper manner.

"And we will be with you every step of the way." Said the queen as she handed me a necklace with a jewel.

"Use this when you need us, good luck." She waved, elegantly blowing a kiss to me before the muses became invisible to me.

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was soon silent.

The muses around me were no longer here, but their lights drifted into my necklace, always with me as they promised.

Walking through my room, I collected a small bag, placing common clothing, a food supply, and my toothbrush, finally making my way to where my destiny was to lead me.

At first walked to find my reflection in a mirror. My smile widened and I ran my hand through my hair. I could finally see my body, my human body, after lord knows how long. That curse had been ancient, I had been trapped. I looked over my dark bronzed caramel colored skin, my mocha hair, my intense cyan blue eyes, and my lanky but muscular build.

Surely, I could only hope, that Haruka would be overjoyed to finally meet in person.

The muses had already helped me to take care of the president of the business that my Haruka and her group worked for and I was happy, seeing as things seemed to all be going my way.

After being a feline for so many years, I felt like I was truly given a blessing. It had taken a while to get there, but I didn't mind. In my mind, it just showed that I was working hard to get to the woman of my dreams and destiny.

Nodding, I snuck away, walking miles before the desert was far behind me and I was now at the tree would take me a little while to get to her, but I couldn't give up.

"Alright Cecil, you can do this."

Nodding, I waked into the tree line. All in the forest, resided birds, forest animals, and more. I remembered venturing into this forest in my cat form, searching for the one whose music would save me.

The many colors surrounded me as I used the muses to help guide me along the way.

The minutes, hours, days passed.

After walking for what seemed like an eternity, I finally made it to Tokyo.

This world was definitely different from Angapolis. It was busier, everyone was rushing instead of taking their time.

I couldn't and knew I wouldn't be able to make it right now in this huge crowd of people.

As I made my way towards the dorms, I tried to picture our first meeting, the feeling of love I knew I was sure to feel.

It took a long time, but soon, I was near the dorms, seeing the castle like building and its vast acres of land. It looked like a castle right from a storybook like my mother used to read to me.

The building was gray stone while the roof looked like it was adorned with medieval style shingles. Each window was similar, with a balcony and iron gates, each window adorned with beautiful curtains.

The land around it was an entirely different beauty.

Its plant life was green and so full of life as the lake, even if I didn't like was beautiful complimented the landscape.

Finding a tree near the building's courtyard, I watched as the sun began to set. The sky slowly went from a glorious bright blue, to a mixture of orange, pink, yellow, and purple hues. It truly was a beautiful sight.

Leaning back on the one branch, I closed my eyes, just as I could feel my pendant warming up.

Opening my eyes, I looked down, seeing myself now in a forest, where I could hear someone yelling for me. What was going on? Were the muses trying to help me?

 _'Tell her. Tell her she's set you free.'_ I heard, my eyes widened when I once again saw my beautiful Haruka.

She looked so excited to see me, her eyes wide, an expression of joy across all over her features.

Fireflies continued to fly around us as I spoke to her.

Towards the end, I could only assume was a dream for her, I said, ' _The songs you spin saved me. I should be the one thanking you. I have been waiting for this day.'_ I said, cupping her cheek in my hand. The dream ended off with an almost kiss before I sleepily closed my eyes.

In the distance, I could hear my goddess. " _Good Luck Sweet Prince."_

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Cecil's POV

The next morning, the sun began to rise off the horizon as I stretched.

Smiling, I knew it would only be a short while before I saw my princess.

Reaching into my bag, I pulled out an apple, beginning to nibble on the sweet fruit, it making me happy.

"Good Luck Prince Cecil." The goddess whispered, her voice gentle. "Her friends names are Jinguji Ren, Ichinose Tokiya, Kurusu Syo, Hijirikawa Masato, and Shinomiya Natsuki." She spoke, "Beware, they care for their friend deeply, don't appear menacing."

I nodded and smiled, gently grasping the pendant on my chest before looking down towards the courtyard.

It was still empty, but the air was soon filled with music from songbirds and from a window, there I could see the guys practicing.

When would my princess appear? I wondered, worriedly, but it wasn't long until I saw Haruka and could hear her friends coming close that I was immediately reminded of our time together in our magically made dreams. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I just had to sing my song, Reincarnation, for her.

* * *

 _The warmth of that day remains deep in my heart_

 _The spell begins to fade just like the sun kisses the earth_

 _In the name of love, let's spin the eternal cycle of rebirth together_

 _Even if I journey to meet a person like you in one in a thousand, one in ten million, I know I will find you_

 _This love is reincarnation_

 _I promise on the starts I will not let go of your hand or this kiss_

* * *

"Nanami?" I heard Otoya say as they, as well as I, notice that she was walking towards the sound. I smiled after having finished. I felt as if my soul was now whole. I was no longer feeling empty like it had been before.

"What a warm voice." Natsuki said, I couldn't help but to chuckle.

"We finally meet, Haruka." I could see the men tense up... maybe I sounded intimidating, I wasn't sure, but with haste I made my way towards my princess, flying from the branch to branch.

When I had landed on the ground, Haruka excitedly said my name with a hint of surprise.

"Cecil-San?!" I stood there smiling as she ran to me, but I immediately had to make haste to save her from her fall. I took this moment to extend my arms and embrace my princess. I could hear the guys thankful sighs when I had caught her. Just like me, they didn't want to see her get hurt. She felt so soft and warm. Her scent was as beautiful as freshly bloomed cherry blossoms. "Cecil-San, is this a dream too?"

'A dream?' I heard Ren question, all the guys seemed curious so they came closer. I smiled, cocking my head to the side just a little. I happily took her hand in mine, giving it a gentle and loving squeeze.

"This is not a dream, my princess." I looked into her eyes, wishing I could show her what I knew. "From now on I will be by your side always." I said, closing my eyes and pulling the back of her hand to my lips.

Just then the sound of a raindrop pinged, my mind feeling a jolt. I could only guess that the muses were showing her something from our past life that they had shown me because she whispered, "We're fated lovers?"

I smiled.

"You!" Hijirikawa-san growled.

Syo-chan also yelled, "What do you think you're doing to Nanami?!"

I knew I was going to be fine with them once they knew who I was. But for a little while, I knew things were going to be strained.

"Haruka, I have been waiting a long time to touch you like this." It was now, my chance to prove all of the love I held for her. I leaned forwards and I could almost hear the click in the other's minds when they realized what I was about to do. When I got closer, I could hear and feel them running closer. As I leaned in closer, my lips almost touching hers, I felt her close the distance.

As soon as she had done that her friends pursuit had stopped and I could hear them.

"What?!" Syo shrieked.

"Oh lady... now I see..." I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but their sounds sounded very sad and disappointed. Had they liked her? I couldn't blame them. As soon as our lips had touched, an explosion of green glittering lights surrounded us. She wrapped her arms around my neck, entangling her fingers into my mocha hair.

I could hear the sighs of disappointment, but also curiosity because they had seen the lights. I could only guess that they were sad because they hadn't gotten their chance with her. In reality, if I had come here and found she already had a partner, I would have been sad as well.

I took this time to place both of my hands on each side of her face, gently holding her to me, moving my arms to wrap around her back. The lights began to fade back into my pedant in sime for me to see the ultimate shock on their faces. I felt a little guilty for taking her away from them, but I was more happy about having her.

I was about to go back for another kiss, but her friends ran fast and pulled be back, blocking Haruka and I from each other.

"Nanami?!" Otoya shrieked. "Do you know him?!" I smiled and walked over to Haruka and took her hand in mine, pulling her to me while looking at them.

"And what were those lights?" Natsuki asked, curious.

"Yes, I do know Cecil." She said, hugging my arm to her.

"I see... but, still, what were those green lights? They were so bright and they made us all feel so warm..." Natsuki said. I smiled.

"Those lights are the muse goddesses of music. My family has been serving them for generations and they have brought me from my kingdom to Haruka. We are fated to be together by their will and have been for each of our past lives." They all looked completely confused, but nodded.

"So... you two are fated to be together?" Otoya asked, almost sad.

An annoying and mischievous laugh ran loud throughout the courtyard.

"No matter!" An older man bellowed. I knew who this was.

"President?! Where did you come from?" The annoying man suddenly became serious.

"That is not of importance nor the issue at hand. You!" He pointed at me. "I have rules here, no relationships. Prince Cecil, I welcomed you here to sing and learn, not to start a relationship with Starish's composer. Relationships are absolutely forbidden!" He shouted. "I should expel her and convince your kingdom to send you back." Haruka's eyes as well as her friend's widened in shock. I came up with a plan.

"I understand sir, and I'm sorry for breaking a rule that I had no knowledge of. But you know, if you want to get rid of me, that's fine, but know that I would take Haruka and Starish with me to sing for a kingdom that would adore them all."

Shining stepped back as he breathed out angrily.

I looked at him, my expression pleading. "You say you want music that sings to the heart, well relationships are all about the feelings of the heart."

His eyes widened behind his sunglasses and he laughed, patting me on the shoulder. Everyone else looked confused.

He was bellowing again. "Anymore things you want to say or add Prince Cecil?"

"Please lift the relationship ban. Their ability to sing completely of love, completely, from the heart would really improve." I said, looking at everyone else, "Please Shining Saotome, lift the ban!"

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Please lift the relationship ban. Their ability to sing completely of love, completely, from the heart would really improve." I said, looking at everyone else, "Please Shining Saotome, lift the ban!" I begged.

"Young man! I've been an idol for years. I've set rules in place to ensure the success of all music groups!"

I sighed. "For your stars aren't you always searching for something? An element to have in your music!" I retorted.

Shining let out an annoyed groan.

"Aren't you?!" I begged. "That could be found from relationships! Love can create intense music!"

"Aijima-san, I will not be swayed!"

I crossed my arms. "I wonder what the media would say about this, a man who denies idols, who are supposed to bring love to others, love for themselves." I sighed.

"What are you saying Cecil-san?" Haruka asked, gently touching my arm.

I turned to her and smiled lightly. "Simply that if he can't allow it, surely my kingdom would."

Shining groaned. "You can't take Starish." He bellowed.

I nodded, "You're right, but think about this, as I said before, if they are allowed to love, it could resonate in their music and make them even bigger. It could make them strive!" I insisted. "Believe in that! Not only that, but it would surely show in Haruka's compositions."

"Prince Aijima, you surely don't back down!" He said. "I will allow relationships for my musicians." He glared at me. "You, better not make me regret this, you understand?" Shining said,

"Thank you President!" Haruka said, bowing to him.

"Don't thank me, thank your prince." He said. "Hahahahahahahahaha!" He guffawed as he disappeared.

Haruka turned to me and smiled, slightly cocking her head to the side. "Would you like to come inside? I'll make some tea for everyone."

The guys watched sadly as Haruka took my hand, leading me into the large castle like house.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded. "Of course. Come on, how does green tea sound?"

"Of course Nanami!" Natsuki said excitedly.

As we reached a room, the walls red and the dark brown floor containing a golden floral design. I could feel all of her friends watching me closely, I knew they didn't trust me yet.

"Okay guys. I'll be back shortly!" She smiled, walking off down one of the hallways.

"So, we've got some questions for you... Aijima-san." Syo said, his eyes serious.

"Right, we want to make sure our princess is truly safe." Natsuki said, a dark side of him showing through.

Nodding, I looked at them nervously. "Alright... what do you want to know?"

"Where are you from? For starters?" Hijirikawa asked.

"I am from Agnapolis. It's a kingdom in the desert."

"So, why are you here?" Tokiya asked.

"Well, I was under a curse, an ancient curse. Haruka's music freed me and I knew she was the one for me. A lot of our knowledge of each other is magical."

"What do you want from her?"

"I just want to be with her. I want to love her and show her my appreciation for her."

The guys looked at me and nodded, seeming defeated in trying to scare me off.

"Do you want to be an Idol?"

"Hey guys! Here's your tea." Haruka announced, carrying in a large tray and giving each of us a cup.

I smiled. "Thank you Haruka." I said, patting the seat next to me.

Blushing, she sat down as I went to answer their last question.

"No, I do not wish to be an idol."

"Huh? Really? Not at all?" Ittoki-chan asked.

"No. I simply want to be with Haruka. I want to spin my music with hers."

"Now wait a minute! Why come here an-"

"Please Kurusu-san! Please trust in him..." She paused. "I never told you all this before, but he is the one who advised me to choose all of you."

"What?" Natsuki asked.

"So, without him..." Ittoki started.

"We would have never banded together." Tokiya finished.

I looked at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "My princess, Haruka, I love you." I said as I kissed her cheek, causing Nanami to go red.

"Oi! Aijima! You are to room with me." A deep, agitated voice yelled.

Looking over, I saw a tall man with long straight hair. His expression was ice cold.

I stood up and bowed. "I am Aijima."

He looked at me, holding a cane. "I am Camus, unfortunately I have been assigned as your dorm senior. You are to room with me. Come now." He ordered.

I looked at Haruka and bowed quickly, running after my hot heated senior.

* * *

 **HPOV**

I watched as Cecil disappeared down the hallway and I turned around, facing the guys again.

"Nanami, are you okay?" Natsuki asked.

I smiled warmly and nodded. "Of course. I'm fine, no need to worry about me."

Ittoki-kun looked at me, his expression concerned. "Are you really happy? With Cecil I mean?"

Nodding, "Yes. I've been waiting for him for a long time."

I looked up, seeing sad expressions.

I gasped, "You guys didn't... love me that way did you?" I asked.

They guys eyes all widened but quickly went back to normal.

"That doesn't matter now." Hijirikawa said gently.

"All that matters now is that you are truly happy little lamb." Jinguji-san said.

"That's right!" Syo nodded.

"We love you as our greatest friend. No matter what we will always be here for you."

I let a couple tears fall and smiled. "Thank you, minna!"

* * *

 **Cecil POV**

I sighed as I laid back after a long lecture from Camus about the dorm room general rules and his own rules. _Don't go on my side of the room! Don't speak to me unless given permission! Don't use my food! Be here by a certain time at night unless given permission by the president! Leave your shoes outside!_ On and on the list went.

Shaking my head, chuckling to myself, I plugged my headphones in, listening to music compositions, none of them as good as Haruka's of course, but none the less they were soothing.

Soon I found that I was beginning to fall asleep.

Looking over to Camus's side, relieved he was fast asleep, I snuck out and made my way to Haruka's balcony where I lightly tapped on her window.

I heard the quick and soft shuffle of feet as she came to the door and quickly opened it.

As soon as the door was open, I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly to me as I sat on her bed, pulling her onto my lap.

"Cecil-san?!" She gasped as my lips caressed hers.

Passionately my lips moved against hers, both of my arms wrapped around her while her two hands made their way into my hair.

My tongue swept across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. As soon as she opened her mouth in the slightest, my tongue moved in, swirling with hers, fighting for dominance.

Panting, needing to catch our breath we moved apart.

Looking at her, her eyes were glazed over in passion, her lips were slightly swollen, and her cheeks were the cutest shade of pink.

I hugged her, placing one last kiss on her neck. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you. I just... I really wanted to see you, to kiss you."

She nodded and kissed my cheek. "I'll be out for the day tomorrow. I'm sorry to do that when you've just gotten here, but I have work. But I do hope you and the guys will get-"

I winked and rubbed her back. "It'll be fine. Don't worry about me. It'll be fine."

I chuckled as she let out a cute yawn and I gently laid her in bed, placing a kiss on her forehead as I pet her hair back.

She smiled at me sleepily before she slipped into sweet dreams.

I nodded and brought my lips to her ear. "I love you Haruka. Sleep well."

Moving to the balcony, I closed the door behind me, stealthily making my way back to the dorm room, able to successfully not wake Camus.

Laying back, I quickly fell asleep with a large smile upon my face.

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

Cecil's POV

Haruka was gone for the day, busy with composing a new song for Starish. Only with great timing all of us guys were in the break room together, all alone. Some may not be nervous by this, but I certainly was. We were currently eating lunch in the food court. While eating out meals, Tokiya was the first to attack and by attack, I mean he as well as the others began to non-stop question me about everything. Especially about Haruka and myself.

"How did you two meet exactly?" Asked Masato, them wanting more of an explanation than the one I had given them before.

I smiled, remembering it like it had been yesterday when we had taken that walk in her dreams to my kingdom and where I had shown my affection to her through voice.

"Well, at first, I was only able to see her in my dreams..." I went on and on, giving them every detail. The expressions of shock, wonder, and confusion covered their faces completely. I then explained everything about how the muses had showed me my past life, about how it was my destiny and her's to be together in every next life.

"You say you saw her in your past?" Ittoki asked.

I nodded, taking a sip of my tea.

"Is there a way that you could show us what you were shown?"

Was that even a possibility?

I placed a hand on my chest, over top of my muse amulet. While my heart beat created a throbbing in the amulet. I looked at it, not sure what was happening. Why is it flashing and pulsing? "What's going on?" Ittoki asked, fear sounded in his voice.

"I-I'm not sure. Maybe it's muse magic." I guessed, holding the amulet in my hands. Just then a green cluster of lights formed around us, showing me what I had seen, it had indeed taken us to see my past once again.

The trees around the balcony were in full bloom and the night was at its best hour, the sky sprinkled with thousands of twinkling stars. Despite the stars beauty, it hadn't been the stars that had caught my attention, it was Haruka.

"In the past, her name was Shina Kiku. You and this woman have been fated together by the stars now and many more times in all of your past and future lives. She is your match in every way, shape, and form." I smiled as I watched, soon seeing my past again. Past Haruka's eyes were the same bright gold and her hair was the same fiery red, but instead of short hair, her hair came down in beach waves to the middle of her back. She was wearing a dress that made her shine in the moonlight. The dress was royal blue and had one shoulder strap. The dress had been encrusted with golden crystals that had been delicately, but strategically placed around the back of her waist, assuming that the crystals also came around the front of the dress as well. Her hair was up in an elegant updo, with a Kanzashi hair ornament, crafted with colored glass and gems to create flowers, in her hair.

I smiled as I watched my past self move behind her. I was wearing a white and green princely uniform. Perhaps I was a prince then as well? Behind me there appeared to be a dance, a ball. "Hello, Queen Kiku." My past self said, his voice like liquid velvet, as he wrapped his arms around her body, his hair a mocha waterfall down his waist, the moon shining off of it.

"Hello, King Hirokage. The stars radiant shine is so beautiful tonight, don't you think?" My past self nodded, smiling happily as he lovingly wrapped his arms around her tighter, also pressing his lips to the crown of her head. He found that in return he had won a blush from the beautiful woman.

She was so radiant and breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair was an astonishing orange, all the way down to her back and her eyes were the richest shade of gold.

"Yes, my love. It's so much more beautiful than anyone could imagine, but... I know something that is far more beautiful." Kiku cocked her head to the side, resting it in the nape of my past self's neck while looking up at him. "You are far more beautiful than any star I have ever seen my princess." Kiku blushed again, a radiant white smile showing on her face. My past self leaned downwards and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his naked neck.

As Kiku wrapped her arms around my past life's neck we were able to see past their shoulders to see Kiku's protruding belly. She looked like she was almost seven months pregnant, if not more. My eyes widened as well as the others. "Thank you my love. You've given me everything, including a child." She said, holding her belly gently in her hands, The stars in her eyes shining brightly.

"Okay, this is new to me." I said, the gang hearing me, their eyes still wide.

"Thank you my sweet. You've given me more than I could have ever hoped for. A princely child and now another on the way." Would the shock of this vision stop?! We had more than one?! "And I know our precious baby will be the most amazing princess." Kiku smiled, leaning against my past life's shoulder. Just then a child of about the age of five came running out onto the balcony. He was adorable, he had my hair and Kiku's eye color with her skin color.

The guys were looking at me in shock.

"He is a cute kid." Natsuki said, a blush on his cheeks.

I smiled, he thought everything was cute.

"Mommy! Daddy! Come in, we miss you."

"Okay Prince Masato." I looked towards Masato as well as everyone else in shock and we all chuckled a little. With a nod, Kiku looked at my past self and said, "Sorry my prince, by I believe our precious baby will be a most amazing, charming prince, just like his father."

We were back in our time and I looked at all of them, a blush on my cheeks, Haruka and I had children in the past? It made me smile.

"You... you two had children together?!" Syo-chan shrieked.

I grinned slightly and shrugged.

"I guess so... that part was actually new to me. I hadn't seen it the first time."

"But that means you two were intimate with each other. Smashing our dreams man!" Ren grumbled, a smirk on his face. He then looked towards the others. "All of us wanted so badly to love her and eventually tap that, even Natsuki, Syo, Otoya, and Tokiya, even if they won't admit it out loud." Everyone blushed darkly.

"Hell! I could say it out loud if I wanted!" Tokiya said, irritation towards Ren on his features.

"Yeah! Me too!" Syo said, Natsuki and Otoya nodding in agreement.

"Oh yeah? Then do it." Ren challenged. "I dare you all." They smirked.

"I WOULD MAKE LOVE TO HER IF SHE HAD CHOSEN ME!" I smirked a little, laughing along with Ren.

"What?! Um... am I interrupting something?" Haruka asked, her face red with embarrassment. The whole room fell silent, all of us guys looking at each other, dumbfounded and embarrassed. Her eyes widened and she ran out of the room. With haste I lept over the lunch bench, being quick to catch up with her.

"Haruka! Please, stop! Stop!" I begged, finally being able to run in front of her, catching her in my arms, which she ran into while wrapping her arms around my body.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hear your conversation. It was an accident. I was about to give you all the new compo-" I silenced her nervous rant by placing my lips upon hers. Her lips were so soft against mine and tasted of strawberry lip balm. Her arms around my waist tightened, her hands grasped my shirt, holding me closer to her. I attempted to tangle my fingers into her hair as we finished kissing.

"Haruka. It's really okay. Ren was just teasing them into saying what you heard. You have nothing to worry about my princess." I said, laying my head into the nape of her neck as I pulled her into a hug.

"Are you sure?" I chuckled and placed a hand on her cheek, rubbing my thumb back and forth on her cheekbone.

"I swear it my princess. Now... what would you say if I asked you out for a stroll around the trails?" I asked, bowing to her, stretching my arm to have her place her hand in mine.

"I'd love to Cecil." She said, her voice loud and clear, placing her hand in my outstretched hand.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
